


A little smile

by jaydentheastigmatism



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydentheastigmatism/pseuds/jaydentheastigmatism
Summary: A 17 year old vampire and a 16 year old boy show there love for ezctother





	

They stood there, looking into eacthothers eyes for a few moments. He, giving her a nice small smile, reassuring her it would be ok. She put her hands on his sweater, His chest was warm, yet he looked missareable. His eyes baggy, his hands shaking. She pounced on top of him, kissing him gently. He let out a small moan as she bit down on his bottom lip. Blood slowly dripped down his face, she looked into his eyes, they were innocent and cute……She couldn’t wait to take that innocence away. Finnaly, not liking the silence, he said something.  
“ Don’t stop, please….”  
She stared at him for a minute as she took these words in.  
“ I can do something better~”   
“ What is it?” His mind was wrapped around this question  
“ Well, before I show you, I gotta ask” She repositioned herself on top of his pelvis “ is this position comfortable”  
“ Y-Yeah”  
She ran her hand down his face, looking into his eyes, still cute and innocent. Blood still trickling down his chin. She licked it up. She sighed, enough procrastinating. Kissing him, she slowly took his sweater off, and threw it in the corner. She, herself, took her shirt off, unclasping her braw and covering herself up. She starred at his eyes, the innocence was slowly disappearing as he moved her hands, telling her it was ok. He played with them for a minute or so before she stopped him. She took his shorts and boxers off, His dick springing out. She licked the tip, he , in return, sent out a shiver. Looking into his eyes one more time, she took all of his length in. He let out a loud moan, before stopping himself. She concluded that he didn’t like showing her anything, as by this point, his face was bassicly a tomato.  
“ Hey you don’t have to hide from me, let it all out for me, please?’  
“ O-ok”  
She slowly sucked as he let out moans every so often. She stopped after he let out a really long moan. He asked why she stopped, she chuckled and said that she wanted some pleasure too. He blushed a little bit more. She slid her undergarments off, reaveling her moist core. He starred at her, marveling at how beautiful her body was. She got back in her position.  
“ Ok, here we go” she slid on to his length until it was all in  
“ Ok give me a minute to adjust”  
“ Ahhh, that feels so good” he slurred out as he blushed even more.  
She chuckled a little “ Your so cute when you beg”  
“ Are you adjusted now?” He said a little impatiently  
“ Ok, just grab onto my sides” He grabbed onto her sides  
“ When I go up move your hands up, When I go down, try to slam down as hard as you can, got it”  
“got it” She went up, he slammed her down.  
Up, down. Up, down. This continued for awhyile, until she got close to his neck.  
“ Im a little hungry, and I know exactly what I want” She bit down on his neck  
He moaned continulisly, over and over. He stopped slamming her down, his hands started shaking.  
“ O-Oh g-g-god im g-oing to c-cum”  
She pulled off off him, as she rode out her high, the white liquid covering her. She faceplanted on top of him, he hugged her tightly, cringing at the sqelsh of the sticky liquid.  
“ That was great”  
“ Anything for you, prince”  
The end


End file.
